pokeespectaculosfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Discusión:Lost in Blue...
Los que participan, completen ficha :3 Ficha Nombre y Apellido: Nacionalidad: De que pais provienen, esto tiene relacion con su apellido Personalidad: '''Minimo dos lineas ewe '''Descripcion física: '''O imagen si gustan :3 '''Dote especial: Se supone que les premiaron por algo, no? Firma: Puestos Pondré los nombres de las personas. No necesariamente su personaje debe llamarse como ustedes eweU Son solo para las personas que participen en el proyecto, capiche? ¬¬ Summy Nombre y Apellido: Summer Greenwitch Nacionalidad: Estadounidense (Pueden creer que es un apellido allí? .-.) Personalidad: Alegre, gritona, hiperactiva en todo sentido. Salta en vez de caminar y tiene prohibido comer cualquier tipo de azúcar, sin embargo es muy seria cuando está afligida o simplemente cuando la situacion lo merita. Es muy tierna, pero como todos tiene su lado maligno y sádico. Descripcion física: Cabello color azabache algo mas abajo de los hombros. Un flequillo que cubre un poco su ojo derecho y dos mechones color azul cielo. Sus ojos son azul marinos y su piel morena. Es altura promedio... Dote especial: Es una super genio (Y sabe cosas que a nadie le importan...) Firma:--'Summer Greenwitch~ Inazuma Girl~ Talk with me here :D' 13:50 9 sep 2011 (UTC) Valen Nombre y Apellido: '''Valentina Cross '''Nacionalidad: Inglaterra Personalidad: Serenisima, no le agrada pelear y prefiere el lado pácifico. Le ve el lado positivo a todo aunque no lo haya (ay que fresa ewe) (?). Si esta enojada es la peor pesadilla de todos :D pero luego se disculpa por la tontería que haya llegado a hacer. Enamoradisa y femenina aunque se apena al recibir cumplidos. Una paciencia grande y gran imaginación le llena la cabeza. Descripcion física: Cabello rubio laaaaaaaargoooo (lo amarra en dos coletas, que loli :3) (?), ojos color miel, piel blanca con mejillas rosadas, por la altura, promedio. Dote especial: Su forma rápida de escribir y leer Anabel Nombre y Apellido: Lea Nicolleti Nacionalidad: Italia Personalidad: Es muy dulce, y algo ingenua. Normalmente trata bien a todo el mundo, aunque el sentimiento no sea mutuo. A veces llega a perder completamente los nervios (si la enfadan mucho o si está muy triste) y se muestra ruda y malhablada, pero cuando se le pasa, se muestra muy arrepentida. Tiene una ligera aracnofobia. Descripcion física: Tiene el pelo azabache y largo, con flequillo hacia un lado. Los ojos azules y la cara arrendondada. La piel bastante blanca y es de estatura media. Dote especial: Es capaz de matar a un león con sus manos (?) Puede entender y controlar a los animales Firma: [[Usuario:Anabelll- Cynda|'I'm just a little fairy']].[[Usuario Discusión:Anabelll- Cynda|'On FantasyLand']] 12:11 8 sep 2011 (UTC) Germán Nombre y Apellido: '''Germán Halliwell '''Nacionalidad: Inglaterra (Londres) Personalidad: '''Es simpático y amigable, trata de mantener la calma pero se enfada fácilmente, por lo que le cuesta mantenerla. Es algo cabezadura pero trata de evitar problemas con los que son sus amigos, es muy sincero, tanto, que a veces le causa conflictos pero siempre se justifica con que es mejor ser un amigo que te dice la verdad en la cara que andar susurrandola por las espaldas. Le gusta mucho ayudar a los otros y se sacrificaria por sus amigos. '''Descripcion física: '''Estatura media, tirando a alto; Cabello castaño claro algo largo, ojos color esmeralda y piel tostada. '''Dote especial: Gran velocidad y calidad de Dibujo y gran ojo para la observación aunque sean detalles mínimos. Firma: ~>Germán<~(~)Messages,Messages everywhere~ 23:17 8 sep 2011 (UTC) Julia Nombre y Apellido: '''Julia Felivene '''Nacionalidad: Italia (Específicamente, Venecia) Personalidad: '''Alocada, siempre llama la atención porque habla fuerte. Ruda, no se deja afectar facilmente aunque por dentro se sienta mal. Es bastante directa y le gusta ayudar a todos, aunque tenga que sacrificarse. Nunca va a dejar que la vean llorar. Si se enoja, nadie parará su ira. Nada femenina. '''Descripcion física: '''Cabello café claro (tipo color camel) largo y siempre esta muy despeinado (no se cepilla el pelo xD) Piel tostada y ojos verde claro. Estatura media, siempre usa ropa cómoda, pantalones y le gustan las playeras o camisas de hombre. '''Dote especial: ._. Gritar tan fuerte que puedo dejar literalmente sorda a una persona (?) Que soy muy muy muy fuerte =3 Firma: ~ ¡Arriba los Sombreros!~ ~Hablen con la Loca~ 01:28 9 sep 2011 (UTC) Lokis Nombre y Apellido: '''Stephen Doyle '''Nacionalidad: Inglaterra Personalidad: '''Es algo timido, no habla mucho con la gente que recien conoce. Pero cuando esta con amigos reales siempre esta loco e hyperactivo xd es muy cariñoso y alegre, y cuando esta deprimido trata de no demostrarlo, aun cuando tenga muy profunda la estaca clavada. Siempre quiere ser util y ayudar a la gente que aprecia. es muy sensible ewe. '''Descripcion física: '''Pelo color negro, piel muy palida, ojos color miel, mide 1.56medir eso minimo .-.UU '''Dote especial: superar a einstein (?) emm... tiene memoria photografica asi que siempre le iva bien en los estudios y siempre eran 100 eweU si, es lo que estas pensando, no se me ocurrio otra cosa (?) y telepatia(?????) Firma: Lokis-kun!! ♬ dejame un mensaje :3 20:46 8 sep 2011 (UTC)